The Fated Hour
by QueenofDemons
Summary: Was the Fated Hour fullfilled when he died in Deathly Hollows, or has it yet to be fullfilled at a fated hour to come...


**The Fated Hour**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer... All characters belong to their respected owners.<p>

I do not own Harry Potter, Yugioh, DBZ, or Homunculus from Shadows of Destiny. I do own the Yami/Hikari Bond of Harry; however the bond is from Yugioh. -Thanks QOD

This story takes place after the Deathly Hallows

* * *

><p><span>Story One<span>

The war has raged for many years now, and the Headmaster was the only one standing on the battlefield, for he had fought his whole life against evil since his birth and this was, but yet another battle.

This evil was like no other, and now his fellow wizards and witches' bodies were there around them on the field. The Headmasters' friends had fallen, some hit with curses, others forbidden arts, some curses that had yet were written in books or history, and now the sacred ground of Hogwarts has been in the worst shambles it had ever been in. Roofs torn from the mighty towers, walls obliterated and if you didn't know the school was supposed to have been there, you would never had known it even existed. All that is remain standing is part of the Great Hall, and the area of the Headmasters office, now the deathly silence was almost a prelude of what was to come.

Death itself may as well have been playing the song of the dead, for the area looked like it was straight from the picture of hell itself. Fires were everywhere as the wizards and witches used elemental magic both as offense as well as defense. Limbs lied scattered among the rubble, the once Great Lake was now almost a dried up pond now smelling that of sulfur, for no life was living there now, not even the scavengers known for survival.

The very sky smelled of death and the fires helped cast dark cloud like shadows

The mighty and majestic school had fallen. This war that raged was never even predicted, even by the mightiest of seers...or had it. Looking now at the battlefield the one standing alone against the wrath, now stood no friend beside him, all that he had was his trusted wand now drawn and though the battle seemed to have lasted an eternity he still had his resolve.

"What will your move be, oh mighty Wizard. You whose name has taken place of the mightiest of Wizards, as a baby your name made books and took place of Legends, and now as centuries past you literally rewrote history. Harry Potter, now you are Headmaster of Hogwarts." Gesturing the battlefield "Look around you at your friends, those taken down with but a wave of my wand. It's you and me" He said this with a smirk and as he said this he had made a motion with his hand pointing to Harry and then himself

Harry Potter stood there looking back, his green eyes glowing with a green hazed fury behind glasses. He stood there with a black long cloak, with small silver wavy designs , Harry was on the field glaring with defiance. His cloak was a bit tattered by battle. Harrys' hair was grown out to his chin and he was clean shaven, yet around his eyes small wrinkles showing his age.

Harry in wizard reality was around 230 years, but a spell he created and brewed accidentally when he was thirty froze his body, just one of many he shared with his closest friends, call it defiance at the time but later proved to be a mistake for his age, later he had to witness many schoolmates die, and many things he wished he never lived to witness.

Now it proved useful, for he was able to stand against the greatest evil to the wizarding world, and now another trick of his he was going to put into play. Harry glared back and readied himself.

"Do you think, I will let you have your way?" Harry readying his wand

"What can you do now, Headmaster Harry?" With a confidant voice though surprised by this remark

"Now I shall end this era!" Harry with a quick wave of his wand cast a spell of such great magnitude as his movements though quick as he moved his wand the magic had a green fog trail after the tip as the spell was cast

In the distance there was a bright light and a thunderous quake, the earth trembled and a green cloud covered the area Harry once stood, if you were looking at the scene from afar you would to have thought that an atom bomb had landed in the area bringing forth a green clouded smoke...And yet there was a bright flash, and then silence...

* * *

><p>Present Day Our Time<p>

...

The clean up after the battle of Hogwarts took five years, many bodies were not found for ages, by that time some began to decay.

Snape before the battle had brewed a potion of his design one he worked on for many years but never spoke of yet on this day it lacked one ingredient...Phoenix Tears. He had searched for months before the great battle, but the bloody bird was nowhere to be found, looking and thinking back now he doesn't really know how he survived he had drank the potion the morning of, and prayed it'd work with a bit of luck, but without the last ingredient had no hope. The spell itself was still in trial after all, master of potions or not.

That day looking back Harry had shed a tear while he was in the shed but he blacked out once Harry left and he commented on Harrys' eyes. Waking up in a medical tent was a miracle, and the medical witch even commented so. Once up Snape was informed a week had gone by and Harry took out Voldemort. He didn't really know how to feel, or what to think, all he knew was Harry vanished and the school was in shambles. Considering the battle and Harry's involvement there was no surprise here. Trouble just followed the boy. Since Snape was alive he began to go into work mode along with McGonagall and the cleanup began. Ironically then the Ministry decided to lend a hand.

Looking over the office balcony it was weird to think ten years had gone by, the school was rebuilt and though the number of students attending had slowly increased, news of Potter coming back increased the attendance roster.

"Potter...a teacher of Dark Arts" Snape smirking talking to himself mainly

"Let's just be glad he accepted the position, since graduation he became an Auror to finish rounding up the rest of the Death Eaters" Professor McGonagall looking over the paper frowned a bit of disapproval "Even if the training was extremely shorter than usual requirements"

The requirements under usual circumstances would have been longer and you would have had to test for such a position, but who was going to deny they needed his strength for such a task. The ministry agreed once he graduated, though this too had been a rushed task to get him out on the field, he was then named by rank and position a full-fledged Auror.

"The inmates numbers have never been so high" Snape smirking over his tea and at the situation "Who would've thought he'd end up chief of the Aurors?"

"True and Ron Weasley is now Minister of Magic and is bringing stabability to the Ministry, though it is a shame things didn't work out with Ms. Granger." McGonagall looking back on things

"Let's be realistic Professor, it was doomed from the moment he said he wanted to take over the Ministers position" Snape

"Yes it ended the engagement, especially with her wanting to work here as the Herbology Teacher and aid the Medical team" McGonagall agreed

"She has been an asset along with Malfoy, though why he became a Potions teacher in my stead is beyond me" Snape never knowing what the boys thinking could be

Snape was the master after all

"You were headmaster we needed someone to teach the students. Now that we are switching and you're stepping down from the headmaster position you have the option of taking the position again, and with Harry being the New Defense against the Dark Arts..." McGonagall trailing off

"Let's just hope Malfoy can relax now that he will be teaching Quidditch" Snape

Malfoy has been juggling between Quidditch teaching and Potions Professor and lately seemed to be dragging his feet. Malfoy though older seemed to look quite similar to a younger version of his father. He even grew out his hair to his shoulders.

After the war Lucius had been renamed Governor and reinstated. The ministry wasn't about to go down that road and they really didn't have the time, there was just too much needing to be done to add stabability to their world. He had the experience so who was really going to argue the point and with Malfoy agreeing to help Hogwarts this just help further the rebuilding process.

"Things will be fine, according to Collin's latest column in the newspaper -Now Chief of the Newspaper-things are still peaceful and with Ginny's Gossip Column they haven't reported anything strange lately" McGonagall

"Odd couple" Snape sipping his tea

"I think they're cute, and they both idolized Mr. Potter" McGonagall putting down the latest newspaper addition and sipping her tea on the sofa

"As I said, Odd" Snape "When is Potter due?"

"Soon according to his Owl, and Hermione has gone ahead to Hogsmeade so we should inform him when he comes in" McGonagall

"Yes, Headmistress" Snape smirking

Minerva couldn't help but roll her eyes. Since the Dark Battle Snape and McGonagall agreed to switch off as headmaster.

Dumbledore's Will had been destroyed but everyone knew everything he had, even his office, technically was Harrys. They were just waiting for the day when he announced he would take up as Headmaster, but for now he was content to relax a little from his Auror position and teach the Defense against the Dark Arts. Teaching everyone knew he was suited to from the beginning.

Hermione had broken things off with Ron after a year of being engaged to Ron. Ron had gotten an internship at the Ministry and was determined to bring Law and Order and she just wanted to return to Hogwarts and teach, as well as help out the restoration project.

The Ministry was determined to run Hogwarts as part of the government, to go into a new direction and scratch tradition, but Hermione and many others stood against them and told them they were not changing tradition.

Ron was determined to no longer be in Harrys' shadow and help get the Ministers position and stop them from interfering with Hogwarts.

After the war Harry became an Auror and spent years tracking down the last Death eaters, and now that things have become peaceful wanted to return home to Hogwarts.

Snape was at this time Headmaster of Hogwarts, so Malfoy took his position as Professor of Potions as well as Quidditch, Hermione was Professor of Herbology and they both helped out in the infirmary.

McGonagall and Snape traded off as Headmaster every four or so years depends on what Hogwarts needed at the time, and things were only now simmering down. The castle was every bit as glamorous as before, and students were now beginning to return.

Once the wizarding world got wind of Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts, the school was flooded with student applications so now McGonagall is now taking charge so as to not scare the students. Though they took up the position of Headmaster, no one set foot in Dumbledore's office and hasn't since his death. No one has seen or heard from Fox either.

* * *

><p>1p<p>

Harry Potter stretched as he entered the school gate

"Feels as though I had been gone for ages" Harry his black cloak billowing in the wind as he glanced at the welcoming site

Harry decided to sneak onto campus since Hermione warned him of the number of student applications. The school was rebuilt...true, but he still knew a thing or two.

Harry was now in his mid to late twenties for the war to him still seemed fresh in his mind. There were truths only he would know and things that only he was able, and would ever, keep to himself. Though this was true, it still did not change how he felt about this place.

"Going somewhere...Mr. Potter" Snape coming up from behind him

"Professor" Harry startled and turned around having his wand full drawn

"There is no threat here that we know of...put away...your wand" Snape drawing near

"Sorry...a habit" Harry concealing his wand once more in his robe sleeve

Snape quirked an eyebrow "If you are going to be teaching...you need to learn...restraint"

"..." Harry narrowing his eyes and biting back a retort

Snape lifted an eyebrow waiting

The wind gave off a gentle breeze and a moment in time passed as they looked at each other

"Follow me" Snape led cloak billowing behind him intimidating any students that were near by

They went down a few narrow passages and up the back way to the teachers quarters, after passing some frames welcoming him back Minerva came rushing in

"Come quickly, both of you" Minerva rushed passed them going down another hallway to the entrance that led to Dumbledore's office

Snape was confused for they both vowed to not use Dumbledores office, yet here she was leading them up the Phoenix Staircase

They entered the office and Snape gasped

There on his perch was Fox preening himself, Harry smiled and went up to the bird and it nudged him affectionately; Harry then petted it as though claiming ownership.

Snape narrowed his eyes again at the site

(Where has that bloody bird been this whole time?) Snape thinking to himself

Snape did a quick inspection from afar, and the bird was normal, he was just...absent this whole time

"I saw him head up to the office, I have no idea where he came from, but I went to get you" Minerva whispered out of ear shot of Harry to Snape

"Like he knew, he returned" Snape replied as he was still looking at Harry and Fox

"Yes" Minerva

"Professors?" Harry looked at them and they then turned to him alone

"Yes, Mr. Potter" Minerva looked to him trying to seem stern and normal

"How long has that mirror been fogged over like that?" Harry pointed to a single picture frame above the fireplace"

This is when both teachers noticed the frame above the fire place. They knew from experience it hadn't been there before. The picture frame was indeed fogged over as though a cloud was inside the frame itself.

Snape sensed something powerful from it, but had to admit he had never seen anything like this before.

"I will handle it" Snape took out his wand and waved at it to take it down

The frame would not budge; it didn't even move a slight in response

Minerva went to it to remove it manually

The frame still would not budge

(No students had been in here so it isn't as though it is jinxed or a prank) Minerva to herself (Snape and I are the only ones who would have access to this office)

After the war Snape and McGonagall had sealed off this area by means of many enchantments and charms.

"Let's try to take it down all at once" Snape suggested including Harry

The three of them readied their wands and cast the same removal curse at the same time.

All at once at the same time many things occurred

Fox screamed

There was a bright light

Harry's wand snapped in his hands...Time Froze...

Snape and McGonagalls spells glanced off the frame in a reflecting motion and hit them turning them into small green frogs

The same time

Harrys' spell created dark clouds around the castle, and lightening flashed across the sky, the sky was lit by fire which took form of a Phoenix that engulfed the whole castle grounds. The large Phoenix bellowed its presence and than shrunk smaller and smaller into the office surrounding Harrys body. Thunder rumbled and though time had stopped Harry was replaced by an older version of himself from the future.

Where Harry stood, was now Headmaster Harry Potter. Harry had become his future self-merging the two souls from different universes. Though merged the two were still different for they were but sharing Harrys' body. Inside the young boys mind, two soul chambers formed housing the two souls.

Fox ruffled his feathers, puffed up, and glared at the older version of Harry.

This was not HIS master

"Now now Fox, it's me see" Harry went over to the bird his voice older and deeper

The bird looked at him, and relaxed as he pet him

"I **will** change history; the future will not be repeated. This...I Vow" Headmaster Harry

Harry went over to the fogged mirror

"First thing is first though, though this is where my Headmaster frame is to eventually be, I must close the portal to permit anyone else from following me from my time, I did destroy my timeline after all to come back to the past thanks to HIS help" Harry cast a wandless spell from his hands using an object he had with him

Giving off a small chuckle

"Removing a dead person from his own frame is like casting the Killing charm, you're lucky my other self was here to unconsciously protect you two from dying." Harry glanced down at the frogs

The two frogs were still frozen in time; Harry could not help but smirk at Snape being turned into a frog.

"With my younger Hikari version unconsciously protecting you two, with his level of power all he could do is transfigure you two into frogs but at least you're alive." Harry used his object to melt it, and its power, into his wand once more restoring its form and power, but adding a little boost

(So my timeline was destroyed as well as my life force, now I am in my younger version self of this timeline. I never imagined it would let me take my own form, still using his power I now must be housed and reside in his body, along with his soul in order to live.) Harry thinking to himself he was displeased at this idea but knew it was a necessity to change time. (I will be in ghost like form, but I WILL change the future it will not **be** repeated)

A ghost like form of two young men appeared before him

First they showed up as though a liquid substance rising up at the feet and forming the body all the way to they're head disappearing as their hair formed

One was a red substance transforming into a small, frail body with black slickened hair and bangs with red eyes.

The other was a purple liquid transforming into a taller, built young man with purple hair at chin length, jeans, black tank top, a jean jacket, and a sword attached to his back looking as though he was always ready to battle, he had the muscle and experience for it anyway.

"You cannot freeze time any longer unless you want to endanger the child's body" The purple haired boy said with a serious tone and a bit of a death glare

"We permitted you to come back in spite of your death, be... appreciative" The red eye boy said with a slight nod

Harry sighed

"...What now?" Harry said "How can I reverse, or keep the future from happening"

"Go by the name Yami, and fight making the changes" Purple haired guy said as though it was obvious

"Tear out the very root of the problem" Red eyed guy added

"This will change the future?" Harry needing the reassurance

"If you don't believe the future can be changed than remember this...you were destined to die today" Red eyed guy smirked

"Who are you guys?" Harry looking at them only now thinking to ask

"I am Homunculus" Homunculus (Red Eyed Guy)

"Trunks" Trunks (Purple Haired Guy)

"Good luck" Homunculus turned

The two disappeared in their liquid format and Harry raised his wand

At the same time

Snape and McGonagall turned to normal

The frame cleared reflecting like a mirror showing the room

The protective charms throughout Hogwarts were reinforced and more powerful than ever... and Harry returned to Normal just as the Hogwarts clock chimed 2p.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p>"If I go back in time…..I can only save the future of that world." Trunks Quote from DBZ episode 124<p>

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone<p>

Clearly in the end Harry Potter met up with Trunks and Homunculus, two others who have some means to manipulate time. Homunculus in the game can travel through time in the game Shadows of Destiny and gives the main character a Digi Pad to help travel through time.

Trunks from DBZ travels through time by means of a Time Machine Bulma makes in the Future.

Harry in the Future is Headmaster and though there is much more going on in the story now in the body of his younger self Harry the Professor of the Defense of Dark Arts hopes of changing the Future. Harry now has an older version of himself (The Headmaster Harry/Yami) and now himself (Hikari) similar like the bond of Yami and Yugi of Yugioh

Hope you all like the story

See you in Story 2...QOD


End file.
